Vocaloid 10
by RandomDraggon
Summary: Ben gets turned into a Vocaloid, and even worse...he's in a skirt. Now he has to help Miku and the others save the music in the alternet earth of VOCALOID.


**This Be a Vocaloid and Ben 10 UA cross over. Beware, it has skirt wherein boys, yaoi, evil twins, and musicals(slightly). Now if you don't like any of this stuff, then go ahead and light Edward Cullen on fire cuz I ain't up fer naw shit. ENJOI!**

It was a normal day, completely normal day. Ben started off listening to his I-pod and eating chili fries and smoothies for breakfast. Kevin had just drove into the parking lot with Gwen, who both seemed at least somewhat happy. Ben smiled at them before taking another swig at his drink, turning off his MP3 player while he was at it. The two sat across from him, Kevin swiping the neon green device from Ben before he could put it away.

"Hay! Kevy, gimmi it back~!" Ben cried while trying to get it back. "Oh shut up, I'm just lookin' at whatcha' got. Jeez." He responded, sarcastically sounding hurt. "Ooo, now what's this? VOCALOID? Pfft, '_Number One Princess'_? '_Little Mermaid'_? '_Lots Of Laugh'_? Wow…._princess_ Ben, you sure you're not a **girl **or something?" He teased. Ben sat back down and flipped him a bird.

"Oh fuck off, and by the way, '_Little Mermaid'_ is a _folktale_, it's not princess-happy-fairy-tale-runs-off-with-prince-charming. You're a dick." The brunette glared at the goth who just _had_ to ruin his morning.

"Hay, at least I got one." Kevin spat back. Ben just stared at him slack jawed. He stood strait up, his fists balled. "Oh really, ya wanna go there? Cuz I'm sure I can use Way Big and chuck you a million galaxies away here." Ben countered. Gwen rolled her eyes and used her mana to push the two back in their seats.

"Damn, it's fucking 10 AM, and you're already fighting. Give Ben back his I-Pod, he likes J-pop, leave it be. Ben, if any one's gonna chuck Kevin into space it's gonna be me. Now shut up, and be like normal people for once." The two stared at the half Anodyte and nodded. Crossing lines with Gwen, _especially _early in the morning, was like dying multiple times and being kicked in the crotch. Just when it had finally got quiet, a boy came running to the table. He seemed majorly out of breath.

"Y-you guys, hah…theres an alien, or something, on Sun Street. It's tearing the place up!" He panted out. Ben nodded and got up, activating his ultimatrix. He dialed XLR8 and slammed down on the face of the watch, he was gone by the time the green glow had dissipated. Kevin and Gwen hopped into the green camaro and were riding off.

Ben landed on the corner where the street sign used to be, cautiously he wandered around the destroyed shop windows. He had reformed into his default and was on edge for any sound or movement in the dust. He was halfway down the road when he heard the familiar purr of a car drive up the cracked pavement behind him. Kevin shut off the engine and opened his door, the sound vibrating off the ruin. A loud crunch alerted them, causing Ben to spin around. He stared contently at where the noise came from.

The bulky shadow ran at the group as Gwen closed the car door behind her. Ben was already slamming down on the ultimatrix, the glow enveloping him. When it had gone Ben poised to attack, but only finding it was slightly breezy, and his ears were covered with something. His eyes opened wide as the bull like alien contacted with his stomach, but it didn't sound like the impact of flesh against flesh, but it had a ping of metal in it, reverberating from Ben. Kevin tackled the tauren to the ground, Gwen finishing it with a pair of energy cuffs. When the two had finished they turned back to scold Ben, but instead….they broke into laughter.

"Pffftt-BUAHAHAHA! B-Ben? What the fuck are you wearing!" Kevin sputtered out, gripping his torso, and nearly falling to the ground. Ben's eyes widened. He looked down and shrieked, which sounded rather off from Ben's usual shriek. He was clad in Miku Hatsune's cloths, but with a little difference. The skirt, top, and boots, were pure white, lined with kelly green. The sleeves were black, also lined with the green. His tie was green as well. The headset was white, with glowing blue and red lights, the microphone bent down in front of his mouth.

"I-I'm Miku?" was all Ben could choke out in his state of mind. He shivered and fell on his knees, suddenly feeling tired. A screen popped up in front of him, neon blue letters spelling out a message.

"'_**Hello Ben. I am your master. We can't wait to meet you. VOCALOID version 2 number 10. Please help them save the music. Save us**_.'" Read Ben aloud. As he did, a red number tattooed itself on Ben's left shoulder, the number 10. Kevin had recovered from his laughing fit and stood next to Ben, eyeing the pleated skirt on the brunette's waist.

"Wow Kevin, I knew you liked looking up skirts, but _Ben's_? I had no clue you wanted to _date_ him, no clue you were _gay_ either." Gwen said sarcastically before turning serious again. The raven opened his mouth to protest but a glare from her silenced him. Ben stared at the message for a long time before speaking again. But it was mostly just thinking aloud from what the others could tell.

"H-how is this _possible_? W-why am _I_ a vocaloid? And…I wanna sing real bad now too, what's up with that? Gahhn!" he groaned and grabbed his head, his green trimmings glowing slightly. "Ben?" his cousin put a hand on his bare shoulder. "Let's get to your house, we can discuss about this there." Ben nodded slowly, getting up from his spot. He wobbled while he walked to the car, still in shock. Gwen looked at him with worry, glancing over at an oblivious boyfriend before following and taking her place in the passenger seat.

**Well now, wasn't that interesting? No? Well too bad. You know…If you review…I might get some more Ben skirty awesomeness. Just wait till he gets his real costume, mnnn it's sexy. XD** **And so it dawns…the very first Ben 10 vocaloid fanfic on ! XP**


End file.
